Seven Percent
by I'mTheOneTheyWarnedYouAbout
Summary: Seven. The chances of this were a mere seven percent. No, twenty. Fifty? Augh! Why must this be so confusing? LxOC later on. yes, I actually gave away a paring! Rated T for crude humor.
1. A New Home

**Now I'm writing Death Note fics! Yayayayayay! It's like, an amazing murder mystery! I love it. And I hate hate HATE Yagami Raiko. I hate him. Hate him hate him hate him. L's great, though. -**

**I dun' own Death Note. Or _A_ death note, thank goodness.**

**Remember, always keep your identity secret!**

**Glaherbanickshte(Toast)**

(Note to readers, different points of view will occur in this story occasionally. I'll probably end up wrting in the third person.)

Chapter One: A new arrival

**----------------------------------------------**

My name? My name is unimportant right now. You shall address me by Kikei until I see fit.

---

I died once... It was quite interesting. Actually, much more terrifying.

No, no. That's a terrible start. Let me try again. From the beginning of this whole thing.

---

"Raito, you have a visitor." Mr. Yagami called to his son.

"Um... Yagami-sama." Kekei pleaded for the uptienth time. "I'm not here to see Raito-sama." But, like the other times, her voice was much too quiet. _His father must have assumed I came for Raito because... he has many femal visitors, possibly? Yes, that makes sense._

Nonetheless, a boy walked down the stairs to greet her. His expression was cold and annoyed. "Hello."

She immediately bent into a deep bow. "Hello, Yagami Raito-sama." She said very quietly, her voice shaking.

Raito's eyes narrowed. "What are you here for?"

She shrunk back in fear, her eyes were wide and darting, looking anywhere but into the eyes of this... this _thing. _No, that is unpolite. He might just be serious. Right? Right. _I need to get over my fear of people. _She sighed. "Uhm... yes." Her voice was calmer now, but still quiet. "My name is Yashimoto Kekei."

Mr. Yagami smiled at her. "Ah, yes, the girl from Osaka. I've been expecting you."

Kekei bowed once again. "Thank you, Yagami-sama."

"Why did you request my pressence?" Raito asked coldly.

Once again, Kekei bowed. "I am sorry for disturbing you, Ratio-sama. Elder Yagami-sama, I tried to tell you that I wasn't here to see Raito-sama, but my voice must have been too quiet. I'm sorry." She felt like breaking down and crying right then. She knew she was a burden. However, that might worry them. She musn't do that.

Raito grunted and went back into his room.

"I'm sorry I-... are you alright, Kekei?" Mr. Yagami asked. _She hasn't lifted her head yet. And, she's shaking like a leaf._

Kekei took a deep breath and looked at the man. Then, she did what she does best, she smiled at him. Her smile was so genuine, none had yet to figure out it was faked. She dare not speak, her trembling voice would give away her feelings, so she just nodded and kept smiling.

_Like always..._

---

"_Just keep smiling." A kind voice told a young Kekei. "One day, you'll convince even yourself that you're truly happy."_

_Kekei nodded and smiled through her tears._

_The owner of the vioce turned to leave, but looked at her again. "And... please refrain from hurting yourself."_

_Her smile faltered. "I... I can't... make any promises."_

_The speaker sighed. "Yes, of course. I suppose that's good enough, then. Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye..."_

---

"Well, no sense in you standing outside all day." Mr. Yagami said happily, snapping Kekei back into reality. He motioned her inside and she followed him into a small dining room, removing her shoes first, of course. "So, I assume you want to know which room you will stay in?" He asked.

"Uhm... if it's alright. Thank you, Yagami-sama." Kekei replied, quiet as ever and avoiding eye-contact. 'She's staying there?' You are asking. Well, the Yagami family decided to take part in a program that houses students while they attend Toudou(Did I get that right?) college. Unfortunately for the Yagami family, they were in charge of Kekei, the girl with low self-esteem and severe social anxiety.

Mr. Yagami smiled and nodded, motioning her to follow him up the stairs. She continued to follow him down a long hallway until they reached an oak door, third to the left.

----------------------------------- -------------------------------

**Thank you very much for reading! Don't worry, this intrigues me much more than my Naruto fics, it will be updated more often. Much easier to write about a more realistic world, 'ya know?**


	2. Death

**Hello, my lovelies!Beautiful day, no? Well... it might not be where you are... but still! By the way, so very sorry for the extremely long wait. I probably lost all two of my readers. D: But my mom won't let me on the computer very much anymore. She says I'm "just being a lazy geek" or something like that. **

**Whatever. Just enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter Two: ---**

**--- **

Kekei began to unpack her small suitcase and lay... well, threw, everything onto her new bed. The contents were a few balled-up t-shirts and a pair of baggy pants. She then lay herself down and stared at the ceiling. _I've never stayed in someone else's' house before. I wonder what it's like?_

Suddenly, a young girl burst into the room. "Hi!" She yelled excitedly.

Kekei looked at her, and fear struck once again. She bolted upright and gave a quick wave in greeting. "H-hello. Uhm...?"

"Sayu.(sp?)" The girl answered the unspoken question.

Kekei bowed. "N-nice to meet you, Sayu-sama."

"You don't need to call me sama like that. It's kinda weird." Sayu said, looking at Kekei strangely. "Anyway, my mom says dinner's ready. So come down soon or you'll miss out!" She said cheerfully as she exited.

"Yes. Dinner. Or course." Kekei muttered to herself as she climbed down the stairs to the dining room.

"Hello, Kekei! It's nice to meet you!" A cheerful woman, most likely Mrs. Yagami, greeted her.

Kekei made a small, frightened noise and bowed deeply. "I-it's an honer t-to meet you, as w-w-well, Mrs. Y-Yagami-sama." _Oh great._She thought, _the stutter's here now._

Mrs. Yagami smiled. "Thank you, Kekei. Please, sit down."She said warmly, motioning Kekei to a seat.

"Th-thank you." Kekei said quietly as she took her seat. Raito stood only a few minutes later. He excused himself from the table and went back up to his room.

"He's probably studying." His mother beamed with pride. "Top of his class, you know. And he'll be going to the same college as you this coming semester, Kekei."

Kekei gave a small nod and finished her meal. "Thank y-ou for d-dinner, Mrs. Yagam-mi-sama." She murmured as she grabbed her plate and went into the kitchen to wash it.

--- 

Raito jotted down name after name as they appeared on the news. Murder suspects, robbers, anything to cleanse the world of this wretched scum.

_'And in the latest news, Kishimonta Honoka, a reknowned murderer, has recently escaped the Tokyo prison...'_

The report went on to describe the poliece's foolish attempts to cath the criminal. Raito paid no attention, he just began to write the name of his newest victim.

Ki-Shi-Mon-Ta

"Kekei?" Mrs. Yagami asked politely. Kekei spun around and bowed in her direction. "Would you pease go tell Raito that he needs to take out the garbage?" Kekei nodded and scurried to the 'prodigy's' room.

Ho-no-

Kekei slightly opened Raito's door. "Raito-sama? Y-your mother n-needs y-y-you to t-t-"

Raito hurridley finished writing the final kanji symbol and quickly turned to face the stuttering Kekei.

"t-take out th-the-" Kekei's eyes widened as she froze.

Raito stared at her, fearing she had somehow seen Ryuk. "Kekei?" The girl coughed and crumpled down to the floor. A small spot of blood lay next to her.

Raito was shocked, he looked quickly at his death note. He had written the wrong name! Her having come in so suddenly... he accidentally wrote Hono**ko**instead of Honoka. "So her name was a fake." He said quietly.

"Yes, obviously." Ryuk said, snickering. "Seeing her face when she came in kinda helped out, too. Heheh... So what are you gonna do?"

"I'll simply erase her name." Raito said blandly, reaching for the death eraser and ruubbing out his mistake. "And if she suspects anything, I know her name." Ryuk began laughing harder. "Finished."

Kekei began to cough again and gasp for air. She slowly rose to her feet and gripped the door frame for dear life, knowing all too well that she had nearly lost it. She glaned at Raito and instantly bowed. "So very s-s-sorry, Raito-sama... I-I sup-ppose I h-had an athsma at-attack."

Raito feigned a worried expression. "Are you alright, Kekei? Should I take you to a doctor?" Ryuk burst into hysterical laughter as Kekei anxiously shook her head and told Raito what she had been sent to tell him.

"Nice acting, kid. Hehe." Ryuk congradulated. "It's fun to watch you goof up."


	3. Issues

**Hello, my readers! Thanks for all the reviews! I just read manga where L... um... I preffer not to say it... I don't like it... WAH!! Why, WHHHYYYYYY!! Hee hee... oh well... with my author powers I shall correct this... this flaw. Yes. Hee hee! I shall fix it! Ha ha! Correct the manga-ka's horrid error! Heheehaheehaha! You'll see! You'll _all_ see!**

**(clears throat) Anyway... enough of that.**

**On wit da storeh!**

-- --

L, whom many have called the world's greatest detective, stared hard at the monitor before him, eyes wider than usual. _Did that girl just... die?_ He had been observing the Yagami family, along with it's new 'addition', for a while now, but he hadn't expected something like this. This strange kid, Kekei, had just collapsed, and was now cleaning her room like nothing had happened! _Is this the work of Kira? But why wasn't he able to kill her? Does she have some sort of immunity?_

"Yagami-san." L called.

"Yes?" Mr. Yagami stepped into the room, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands.

L continued to stare at the screen. "What can you tell me about..." He was cut off by a loud bang erupting through the speakers. Kekei had thrown herself into the wall without warning, tears streaming her face. L watched with interest and shock as she continued to bash herself with various objects about the room.

"Why...?" Kekei asked quietly, her voice shaking. "Why did Kira try to kill me?" She slammed her fist into her left eye, wincing in pain. "I... I've done something wrong...? I must have." She sunk to the ground. "Then why am I not dead right now?"

Mr. Yagami watched the screen in horror. _What on earth?_

L was no longer watching the girl. He realized that Raito's actions about the matter were quite suspicious. _43 percent... _"Yagami-san, please don't mention this event to anyone, not even fellow officers."

-- --

Kekei awoke early the next day and was now preparing herself to go and take the college exams. She donned a large hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans. Both articles of clothing were much too big for her and hung awkwardly about her lanky figure. Looking at her reflexion, she sighed. Her eyes were bloodshot and weary, bruises speckled her pale face, and last but not least, her left eye was nearly swollen shut and had a dark ring around it. She was beginning to wish she had been able to afford an apartment, so she wouldn't have to deal with the questions that would inevitably be asked at her entrance.

"Kekei-san, what happened to your face?" Sayu asked.

Kekei merely shrugged, not wanting to start a conversation. However, the look Sayu gave her was one of expectancy, or rather, a 'you're-not-getting-away-from-me-without-an-answer' look. "T-tripped." She managed to mumble. Thankfully, Sayu decided that was a valid excuse and continued on her merry way. Kekei then proceeded to get out of the house as quickly as humanly possible(without running).


	4. Exams

**Hello, my fans!**

**Fans, ha, yeah right.**

**Anyway, sorry about how short the last chapter was. I've been really busy because I went back to public school last week and I have a dance recital coming up. Plus my social life, which is now BOOMING, huzzah!**

**I own nothing! I live in a convent and own only a single iron spoon!**

--

"Student 162, please sit properly." The teacher scolded the young dark-haired student who was sitting at his desk in what seemed to be the fetal position. Light Yagami looked sharply at this strange new kid.

Kekei, on the other hand, had her head so close to her desk that her nose was nearly smudging her test papers. She shook slightly as she looked over her finished test once again. The test had only started a few minutes ago, but Kekei had come early for two reasons, one was to be able to have time to check the papers thirty-seven times exactly, as she did with any test or work paper. Reason two being the most important, to avoid the crowd of people that rushed in right before the test begun.

The strange kid, L(Ryuuga), shifted his position just enough for the teacher to be satisfied and completed his test within the next three minutes. He was 100 percent sure that all of his answers were correct, so he proceeded to look about the room, his eyes resting on his number one Kira suspect, Light Yagami. Light was still working on his test, and was working on it and correcting answers until the time alloted for taking said test was nearly up. It was then that he finally allowed his now blunt pencil to rest on the left side of his desk. L wondered how he was considered a 'prodigy' when he couldn't think quickly.

Kekei was now checking her test for the thirty-seventh, and final, time. All of her answers seemed to be correct, as they had been the first time she checked it. However, she couldn't be too sure, number twenty-two, a problem concerning the volume of a convex polygon, had really stumped her. _Maybe I should check it once more. I could-_ her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, high-pitched ringing that signified the end of the testing period.

--

"And now a few words from the freshmen representatives; Yagami, Light, and Hideki, Ryuuga." The announcer spoke clearly into the microphone. Kekei watched curiously as the two men walked onto the stage.

_So they both got perfect scores._ She sighed and looked at her now graded paper. She missed one. Stupid twenty-two... but it was for the better, now she didn't have to stand up, in front of a _crowd_. Plus, she had already given herself a beating, no need to over-do it.

She recognized one of the representatives _Yagami-sama? His mother will be proud._ The other looked very intriguing, like someone who cared nothing about the outside world. To her dismay, the two had finished their speech before she could tune in to what they were saying. _Dang. They probably gave some good advice, too. _Now they were conversing, and Light looked shocked and/or afraid. Then, to Kekei's horror, he looked at her. He looked her **in the eye. **She quickly looked down.

After a minute, she glanced up again and shrieked and fell out of her chair.

This kid was right in her face.

IN. HER. F A C E.

It was the other representative, the one with the black hair and dark eyes. After her extremely shocking encounter, she then noticed that he had dark bags under his eyes. She quickly got up and dusted herself off, muttering multiple high-pitched apologies.

"Hello." A deep voice said. Kekei guessed it was coming from the representative, but kept her eyes on the ground. She made a small sound in greeting. "I am Ryuuga. Are you Kekei?" She nodded and bowed.

"H-hello... Ryuug-ga-sama." She mangaged to look at his head, but not his eyes.

He frowned a bit. "No need to be so formal. Now, come along." With that, he began walking towards Light. Kekei stood dumbly for a moment before quickly scampering off behind them.


End file.
